Poslední okamžiky před pádem The last moments before the fall
by Werona
Summary: Last Sherlock!s day. Last conversation with Moriarty. Last feelings. But all is not as it seems .. The short story is about Sherlock's fall. This is my and his gaze. Have fun! Thanks for the comments and ratings. Oh and before I forget at the beginning of the apology ..


******Hello everyone! I must apologize, because I decided to write all my stories in Czech. My English isn't good. So if you want read it - you must use the translator (probably Google). Thanks, I'm sorry!**

* * *

******This story is about Sherlock's fall. Everything is of his view.**

Napsal mi, že na mě čeká. Opravdu čekal. Seděl na římse. Hudbu puštěnou nahlas, naprosto stejná písnička jako ta u bazénu. Těšil se z mého pohledu. Myslel si, že věděl vše-nevěděl nic. Dobrá zahrajeme si hru, kterou už hrajeme dost dlouho. Začal jsem se po střeše procházet, vytáhl jsem mobil z kapsy. Zmeškaný hovor od Johna - hledá mě. Kdy mu to konečně dojde?

"Tak jsme konečně tady. Ty a já Sherlocku, s námi samozřejmě náš problém," začal s pohledem na protější budovu. "Je čas na náš poslední případ." Vypl tu otravnou hudbu. Já chodil stále tam a zpátky. Těkal pohybem z jedné budovy na druhou.

"Čekal jsem, že to řeknete," dodal jsem.

"Je to tak nudný- prostě naprosto přízemní." naznačil rovný pohyb dlaní. Já jsem ho sice nevnímal. Počítal jsem výšku budovy, úhel a uvažoval kdy dojede John. Za necelých 17 minut. Znovu začal mluvit.

"Hledal jsem povyražení. Vy jste byl jediná možnost. Ale teď vím, že jsi obyčejný." Promnul si oči.

"Já vás porazil," řekl se smíchem. Stoupl a rozhodil rukama. Tázavě jsem se na něj otočil.

"Nakonec to bylo snadný. Nó jo, pochyboval jste o tom jestli jsem opravdový." Otočil se k mně zády a promnul si ruce.

"Že jsem vás skoro dostal?" Čekal na mou odpověď.

"Richard Brook," řekl jsem klidně. Moriarty se na mě s úsměvem podíval.

"Nikdo to nepochopil, ale vy ano."

"Německy to znamená Reichenbach. Moje přezdívka."

"Šikulá, i na tohle jste přišel," odmlčel se.

"Ovšem."

"Ten kód byl lehký. Poklepání jedna, pauza nula. Nebo-li binární kód." Stál jsem před ním

"Jste tak obyčejný. Vám to nedošlo?" Pozvednul jsem obočí a zadíval se na něj.

"Žádný kód nebyl. Jsem z vás zklamaný. Žádný nebyl-vy tupče!" křičel na mě. Odešel dál ode mne a dal si ruce za hlavu.

"Pár nesmyslných čísel."

"Nebyl?" zeptal jsem se.

"Ano byla to jen loupež za bílého dne. Pomohl mi s tím pár ochotných známých."

Stál jsem k němu zády a přemýšlel. Věděl jsem to nebo ne? Co myslíte?

"Vybral jste si vysokou budovu. Správně."

"Na co?" Slyšel jsem jeho povzdechnutí. Ihned mi to došlo.

"Samozřejmě-na mou sebevraždu." Bylo jasné, že je to správná odpověď. Moriarty pomalu přecházel ke kraji střechy.

"Detektiv lhář. Věřím tomu, když to píšou noviny." Přešel jsem k němu.

"Nejraději čtu pohádky." Nahnul jsem se přes okraj. "Ty děsivé jsou nejlepší." Podíval jsem se na něj.

"Těšíš se na let?" Semkl jsem pěst a chytl ho za límec, nahnul jsem ho přes římsu.

"Jste blázen, víte to?!" křičel jsem na něj. Adrenalin stoupal výš a výš.

"To vám došlo až teď!" odpověděl mi stejně hlasitě.

"Máte na vybranou, pokud neskončíte dole na chodníku, a tím nezemřete-zemřou vaši přátelé."

"John." Kývl. "Paní Hudsonová?" Znovu kývl. "Lestrade."

"Tři kulky, tři střelci, tři mrtvoly nebo jen jeden rozplácnutej chlápek na chodníku."

Nechybí vám někdo? Jedna čtvrtá osoba? Vaše přítelkyně z pitevny. Molly. Věděl jsem, že na ni zapomene.

Pustil jsem ho. Odskočil ode mě.

"Tak có?" řekl nadšeně. Stoupl jsem si na římsu a zahleděl se dolů.

"Necháte mi chvilku pro sebe." Moriarty kývl a začal pomalu odcházet s úsměvem na rtech.

V hlavě mi proběhl celý týden-mají mě za lháře. Pak mi došlo něco jiného, říkejme tomu osudové.

Nahlas jsem se rozesmál. Jim se zastavil.

"Je tu něco k smíchu?" zeptal se. Seskočil jsem dolů. Stáli jsme přímo před sebou.

"Víte co mi došlo, že jsme naprosto stejní. Nelišíme se. Hledáme zábavu ve věcech co obyčejným lidem připadájí děsivé a nechutné."

"Vy stojíte na té dobré straně," dodal.

"My stojíme na stejné straně. V pekle si můžeme podat ruce, a to taky podáme. Vy to asi nechápete, že? "Moriarty zakýval, že ne.

"Beze mě by jste byl nic. Já jsem vy a vy jste já. Jsem jedna a ta táž osoba-Jime." Blaženě se usmál.

"Děkuju, děkuju. Máte pravdu nejste obyčejný. Děkuju vám za skvělou hru." Podal mi ruku a já se lehce usmál. Vytáhl zbraň. Já rychle odskočil, v příští vteřině už leže mrtvý na zemi. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl, projel si rukou vlasy a přemýšlel. Je čas to skončit.

Stál jsem znovu na římse. Johnovo taxi konečně zastavilo. Hledal mě. Vytočil jsem jeho číslo. Ihned to vzal.

"Johne-nemocnice, nalevo-střecha." John se na mě otočil.

"Proboha. Pojď dolů," řekl šokovaně.

"Nemůžu. Johne teď mě poslouchej."

"Sherlocku?"

"Omlouvám se. Za všechno co jsem kdy řekl a udělal. Lhal jsem a lžu stále. Noviny mají pravdu."

"Proč to říkáš?"

"Já jsem podvodník.. Vždycky jsem byl. Vymyslel jsem si Moariartyho pro svoje vlastní potěšení." Podíval jsem se na jeho mrtvolu. Stále se tvářil jako naprostý cvok.

"Ne-ty lžeš. Když jsme se potkali-udělal jsi něco neuvěřitelného. To s mojí sestrou, věděl jsi to."

Mlčel jsem a on čekal. Vteřiny ubíhaly.

"Proklepl jsem si tě, než jsme se potkali. Řekni to všem, kdo tě bude poslouchat. I Molly."

"Do háje!"

"Tohle je můj dopis. Dělá se to tak ne? Když chtějí lidi-," odmlčel jsem se. Johnovi to došlo.

"Dobrovolně zemřít." Četl jsem mu to ve tváři i když nic neřekl.

"Nech toho!" zakřičel do telefonu-

"Teď se na mě celou dobu dívej, pokus se ani nemrknout." Řekl jsem to i když jsem věděl, že je to nemožné.

"Loučím se." V očích jsem měl slzy. To se mi málokdy stává. Určitě je to tím větrem.

"Sherlocku!" zakřičel John na mě.

Hodil jsem mobil za sebe a roztáhl ruce. Můj poslední případ je přátelé u konce. Už stačí jen skočit.

Padal jsem dolů na asfalt až dopadl.

Byl to definitivní konec-to si myslíte vy, ale já vím své. Žiju a jsem někde kolem vás, vy mě bohužel nevnímáte.

Já jsem Sherlock Holmes a dokážu přežít svou smrt.

**The End!**


End file.
